Art lessons
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud has a rough day and ends up getting hurt. His boyfriends are quick to defend him, but he doesn't want them to kill anyone so finds an interesting way to distract them with an art lesson. Part of the four way split saga - Rated M - Yaoi WARNING!


**Another story based on my favourite 'foursome' and their naughtiness. Again this one is a little longer, but it also has some Cloud alone time to get it going. The beginning might seem a little rough on the poor blonde, but he knows how to defend himself so don't worry.**

**As before I don't own anything, and it's rated M because of the Yaoi WARNING!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past, your comments are greatly appreciated. To all the new readers, I**** beg you, please review.**

* * *

**Art lessons**

Cloud entered Zack's apartment wearily, the events of the day finally catching up with him. He dragged his aching body through the room, after kicking his boots off by the door, and let his exhausted form slump onto the sofa. Sliding down on to the nearest cushion, Cloud mentally scolded himself for not taking Sephiroth up on his offer of some time off.

They had argued about it, Cloud insisting he didn't want the special treatment and them arguing it was for his own good. It had ended with a, sort of, compromise being reached. There were a series of important meetings coming up, involving the heads of various ShinRa departments. To temporarily relieve the pressure of studies and training Cloud would be one of the cadets assigned to escorting duties for their visit. Cloud concluded it was a boring task, and a waste of his time. He had quickly changed his mind and accepted the offer when Zack threatened to take away their training sessions completely, and not just cut back as they had discussed.

With some reluctance he had been assigned to an honorary visitor for the day, escorting them around the compound, so that they didn't get lost. It had actually been fun to start with. The guy he was assigned turned out to be an assistant to one of the science department heads. He was in his early thirties, so older than the cadet, but seemed bright and cheerful in comparison to some of the other guests. The guy had actually talked to Cloud, asked him questions about the company, about his training, about him. The cadet had answered politely and honestly to each enquiry, hoping that the information was appropriate.

It wasn't normal for Cloud to trust someone so quickly, to let his guard down around them completely, but Zack's friendly nature had begun to rub off on the cadet. He had been nervous at first, keeping his distance, but with time he had begun to enjoy the guys company through the day. The conversation was light between them and soon the blonde found himself conversing with the assistant as if they had known each other for months and not just hours. It was unfortunate however, that the assistant had not been honest about his intentions towards the blonde, at least not until it was too late.

Cloud had been escorting the assistant back to his temporary residence when the guy had suddenly shoved him down a darkened, empty corridor. The move had been so unexpected that Cloud had stumbled barely keeping his balance as he travelled several feet. He didn't even have time to prepare himself before he was grabbed roughly from behind and swung up against the nearest wall. His head and back smacked into the hard surface, blinding pain shooting through his body, leaving him momentarily stunned. Cloud grunted at the force of the impact, but otherwise remained quiet.

"So, how about you stop teasing me and let me have a taste."

Cloud looked up at the assistant hoping the confusion showed in his eyes. Teasing, what fucking teasing?

"Don't look so innocent, but that it isn't it. It's the innocence which makes you so tempting."

"I'm not innocent" Cloud breathed evenly.

"Sure, and I bet you're not a virgin either" came the sarcastic reply.

Cloud actually laughed at this, if only the guy knew.

"Actually I'm not. My boyfriends made sure of that." There was definitely something pleasing about saying that and having the smirk to back it up.

"You lie" the guys voice was unsure, his face screwing up in disgust.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

The assistant was angry now and Cloud wasn't too far from that emotion himself. This had gone on long enough and the cadet really didn't want those hands on his shoulders anymore, hands which were pressing him hard against the wall, hand's which were now moving towards his neck.

"Liar " the man practically screamed closing his fingers around Cloud's throat and squeezing.

Cloud felt the air being cut off from his body, felt the grip tightening against his neck, chocking the life from him. Why did he always attract the insane ones. Not that he minded the slightly damaged trio which currently held his heart, but please, why did he always manage to get hit on by the nut jobs.

Self preservation kicked in and Cloud defended himself in the only way he knew how. He shot a leg up between the guy's legs, his knee connecting with the man's gut knocking the wind out of him, while his foot connected with the guy's family jewels. Cloud noted with some satisfaction, that the grip on his neck had loosened, as hands now descended to cup the damaged loins. The cadet didn't stop there though and quickly delivered a very impressive right hock to the guys jaw which sent his head snapping back. Cloud cheerfully watched as the assistant staggered for a second and then fell in a heap to the floor.

"I said no" he growled, stepping forward to loom over the unconscious form.

"I believe he understands that now" Sephiroth's cold tone echoed along the bare walls.

"Sir, sorry Sir" Cloud said, quickly standing to attention, noticing that the general wasn't alone.

"I apologise cadet. It appears that my assistant has let the excitement of the day ... interfere with his rational thoughts."

Cloud looked up at the older man and nodded silently, accepting the apology, which hadn't really been his to give.

"I assure you I will be speaking with him, when he wakes up" the older man informed the general, his tone clearly not impressed with what had taken place.

"As would be expected" Sephiroth agreed sternly.

"He will not make advances on anymore of your cadets while we are here."

"Inform him that if he attempts any form of inappropriate interaction, with any of my soldiers, I will deal with him myself."

The general's tone was polite but felt like ice on Clouds skin and he was sure that the older man felt it too.

"You are dismissed for the rest of the day" Sephiroth said snapping Cloud from his thoughts.

"Sir?"

"I said you are dismissed. You may return to the soldier apartments for the day until I send for you."

"Sir, yes Sir" Cloud responded as he was expected to this time, not questioning a superior officers orders like before.

He moved away down the corridor quickly, glancing briefly behind him to see Sephiroth pull a phone from his pocket. He was just able to hear the general request a medic team to his location, with no urgency, before he was out of hearing range.

As he moved through the building Cloud couldn't help but consider the generals orders to go to the soldier apartments, not the barracks where he should be stationed. The cadet knew why Sephiroth had done it, but began to wonder if the older man would pick up on the error, would he even suspect the generals real motive behind the order. Cloud understood that Sephiroth had wanted him somewhere safe, away from harm, and there was only one place that Cloud had access too which would provide this.

So here he was lying on Zack's sofa, his back aching and his throat feeling bruised, waiting for something to happen. Sephiroth had said that he would send for the cadet, but there would really only be two people he would send. When 10 minutes had passed and there were still no rushing feet and worried faces smothering him, Cloud began to relax. Maybe the general was easing up on his over protective feelings towards the cadet, he had after all just laid a guy out at the man's feet.

Feeling more tired than anything Cloud forced his limbs to move and dragged himself to the bathroom. He let his clothes fall in a heap on the floor as the water began to pour down from the shower sending clouds of steam up around him. Cloud lent forward in the water and let his head bow low beneath the spray. The angle allowed the hot water to beat down on his bruised shoulders and course a trial down his back, he sighed deeply as the tension there began to ease, the knots beginning to slowly unwind.

He reached a hand out for the shower gel selection Zack had and grasped the first bottle which met his fingers. He blinked water from his eyes to look at it, noting the yellow contents before reading the label '_A citrus zing to rejuvenate the body and wake the ..._' Cloud instantly put the bottle back

"No thanks" he told the inanimate object. He really didn't want to be woken up.

The next bottle was filled with a purple liquid and Cloud read the label almost sure he knew what it would say '_A lavender scent to relax and sooth those aching muscles and wash away the strains of the day'_.

"Perfect" he breathed pouring some of the contents onto his hand.

The scent was instantly freed from its confines and as Cloud began to massage to soap across his body he inhaled the aroma deeply. It wasn't just the feel of the foam on his body which made him sigh, but the calm which spread through him as the delightful fragrance filled his lungs, soothing his tattered nerves.

He began to feel the aches and pains wash away, as promised, and soon found the feel of his slick hands on his wet skin to be quite enjoyable. The air was filled with lavender scented steam and Cloud felt himself being drawn into a dream like state as fingers began to move across his toned flesh of their own accord. He sighed deeply as his body began to respond to the sensuous touches and let one hand trail down across his stomach, while the other moved up to brace against the tiled wall. In the back of his mind he considered that he probably shouldn't be doing this, that someone could come for him at any second, but that thought was quickly pushed out of the way as his fingers brushed against the swollen flesh between his legs.

Cloud groaned softly as he wrapped his fingers around the throbbing erection and began to move up and down the hard length in a slow and steady rhythm. The foam on his body added to the smooth motion, the lack of friction very obvious as his fingers glided easily back and forth over the sensitive flesh.

"Oh Gaia" he breathed, as his body began to tremble.

The air around him was almost intoxicating now as he buried his head against the bent arm, which was barely supporting him against the wall. He drew in a shuddering breath and let the images of his naked lovers enter his mind, let the fantasy of their hands on his body fill him. Let the strong movements of his own hand be that of someone else's as it moved over him, let his moans of pleasure be joined by the gasps of their heated cries in his head.

He cried out at the release as warm liquid spilled from his body onto his hand, running between his fingers mixing with the soap and water, only to be washed away a moment later. He felt his legs shaking, temporarily unable to support his weight, and slid to the floor. The water continued to pour down upon him as he drew in deep breaths, as he let his beating heart calm, as he felt himself truly relax.

Cloud waited for a few more minutes before turning the water off, letting the last of the soap suds get washed away. He then wrapped the biggest towel he could find around himself and made his way out of the room. He had barely taken two steps when he came face to face with a familiar figure, a figure whose eyes were shining brightly.

"So, feeling better?" Zack asked, unable to hide the amusement on his face.

Cloud felt the blush wash over his body, turning it a delightful shade of pink, as he realised Zack had heard everything.

The soldiers laugh was deep and heartfelt, as he took the embarrassed cadet in his arms.

"It's ok" he reassured the blonde "You're supposed to be getting 'Cloud time' anyway, right?"

This of course only made the blonde blush harder, which in turn made the soldier laugh again. At least he did until he noticed the bruise pattern developing on the cadets pale neck.

"Damn it" he swore softly, some of the laughter having faded from his eyes.

"It's ok, it doesn't feel so bad now" Cloud tried, hoping the reassurance would ease Zack's worry.

"I'm gonna gut the guy, if Seph hasn't already."

"It's ok, I know it looks bad, but you don't have to kill anyone" Cloud protested weakly.

"He hurt you, that's reason enough" Zack's tone was very serious now, almost deadly.

"I took him down, hit him were it will hurt the most" Cloud offered, now hoping to calm the soldier.

"Really" Zack's face softened a little "Which part are we talking about exactly?"

"The bit which means he's gonna have a hard time sitting down for a while."

"Front or back?"

"Front."

"Nice."

"See, no worries and no gutting" Cloud quickly added at the end.

"Fine, no gutting, but only because you asked so nicely." Zack informed him grinning mischievously.

"Huh?"

With that Zack's lips were on him his own gently pressing them together as he pulled their bodies closer. The soldier's tongue danced across Cloud's lips seeking permission to enter and Cloud allowed him willingly. He didn't bother to fight Zack's advances and happily gave himself over to the feeling as the soldiers tongue explored. Zack smiled as the soft moan formed in the blonde's mouth and he ate it down greedily.

"I hope you weren't planning on starting anything without me" a steady voice interrupted.

They broke away from the kiss, slightly breathless to see Sephiroth now standing in the apartment, his eyes beginning to glow with heat and desire.

"Hey Seph" Zack managed before coughing to clear the lump in his throat.

"Zack, Cloud"

"Sephiroth" Cloud greeted, moving around Zack's body so he could see the general better.

He froze when warm green eyes went cold and hard, then flinched back as Sephiroth suddenly appeared in front of him. The generals hand came up and Cloud's felt strong fingers grasp his chin firmly, tilting it up to show the marks more clearly. The action also gave Zack a chance to see them better as well.

"I'll get some potion" the soldier sighed before moving away.

"I will gut the man when he wakes up" Sephiroth's tone was deadly.

"No" Cloud gasped at the same time as Zack responded with "Why wait?"

Cloud glared at them both.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said?"

"I listened, I just don't agree with it."

"With what?" Sephiroth enquired.

"Cloud says we should leave it alone, that he's dealt with it."

"I agree with the second part."

"He laid the guy out then."

"Quite impressively."

"Way to go Spiky."

Cloud rolled his eyes at the pair and moved round the sofa before slumping into the soft material. It was only then that he realised the mistake. Up until now the general and soldier had only seen his neck, and based on how his back felt and the sudden tension in the air, Cloud was guessing he had some nasty bruises there as well.

"He's a dead man" Zack growled.

"He will indeed suffer" Sephiroth growled.

"Give it a rest, please" Cloud didn't even bother to look at them, but let his emotions be carried on his voice.

There was a moment's pause before he heard both men sigh and reluctantly agree to behave.

So where's the guy now?" Zack asked after returning with a potion, which he opened and handed to the cadet.

"In the infirmary, recovering" Sephiroth informed them from his seat beside Cloud.

"Umm, guess you did take care of it" Zack mused thoughtfully.

"Told you" Cloud pouted swallowing the liquid in one mouthful.

"Don't pout, it spoils your beautiful face" the general informed him, taking the empty bottle from Cloud's hands.

"So. Is there gonna be any fallout from this or are we ok?"

Cloud nearly choked on his own breath as panic hit him. His eyes flew wide and lips moved silently as he struggled to find the words he needed.

"I have spoken to Tseng already, he is aware of the situation and will handle it accordingly" the general informed them both trying to reassure the cadet while Zack rubbed gentle circles on the blonde's back.

"Give me your phone" Cloud suddenly said turning to face the solider, panic still evident on his face.

"What, why?"

"Just give it to me. Now"

Zack slipped the small device from his pocket and handed it to the trembling blonde who flipped it open and quickly began to dial a number. The general and solder watched as the cadet nervously chewed on his bottom lip waiting for the other person to answer.

"Hey Zack, I'm a bit busy now, you wanna call back later, maybe."

"Reno, where are you?"

"Cloud?"

"Stop whatever you are doing, right now."

"Who said I'm doing anything, Yo." He was aiming for innocent but Cloud heard it anyway.

"Don't give me that. You heard from Tseng and now you're about to do something stupid."

There was a long pause before he answered.

"I'm not gonna maim the guy, well not intentionally anyway, well ok maybe ..."

"Reno" Cloud growled in frustration.

"What?" Reno was equally annoyed.

"I've had a hard enough time getting these two to stop their crazy ideas of revenge, I don't need the stress of worrying about you as well." He was tired now and let it show in his voice.

"Fine" the Turk sighed reluctantly.

"I mean it."

"Sure. No hurting the bad man for Reno, I got it."

"No hurting the bad man for anyone" Cloud emphasised the 'anyone' part clearly.

Reno's sigh was as good as an admission of his intentions. If he couldn't do it, he was sure he could find someone to do it for him.

"You're no fun Cloudy."

"Sure I'm fun. I'm just not into the hacking people to pieces fun you guys seem to want to do right now."

Reno laughed softly and Cloud felt himself relax.

"So what kind'a fun are you into?" Reno asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"Sketching" Cloud replied innocently.

"Yea, I like that hobby" Reno sighed, his mind travelling back to his favourite bedtime book.

Cloud suddenly had an idea. It could be fun, hell it would be fantastic, and it would definitely give him a chance to keep an eye on the men all together, for a while anyway.

"Hey Reno, do you fancy an art lesson?"

"Umm ok. I suppose I have some spare time, now. What would I need to bring?"

"Just you."

"Don't I need pens and paper?"

"Nope, we're going to be using something else."

"You mean like paint?"

"In a way."

"Ok you're confusing me and your tone is definitely implying something I'm just not getting" Reno said, his voice clearly showing the emotional strain of trying to work out where this was going.

"How about we use some of Zack's ice cream sauces as the paint and me as the canvas?" Cloud suggested, his pulse racing.

He could practically hear the Turk's breathing hitch at the mental image.

"I'll be there in 5" he gasped and then the phone went dead.

Cloud flipped the phone shut and handed it back to the open mouthed soldier. He met the slightly enlarged eyes and laughed softly.

"You want to join in?"

Zack nodded vigorously his raven haired spikes flicking backwards and forwards sharply.

"And you?" Cloud asked the general, already knowing the answer.

"It would be foolish to pass up such an educational experience." Sephiroth replied his voice reflecting the heat in his eyes.

Then you guys grab the stuff and I'll go get comfy."

With that Cloud stood and headed for the bedroom, the towel still wrapped tightly around his body. He could hear the commotion in the kitchen as various items were grabbed by the men and could only imagine what they would return with. He couldn't help but smile as he settled himself down on the soft mattress, laying on his stomach, and adjusted the towel accordingly.

Zack and Sephiroth entered the bedroom a minute later their arms filled with a selection of sauces and many different edible treats. They both stopped and stared in awe at the wondrous sight in front of them. Cloud's pale body was unlike any canvas they had seen before and it drew them like moths to the flame. The towel had been pushed down to reveal as much of the cadets back as it could before it reached the slope of his backside and settled on the toned cheeks. The bottom part was pulled up to nearly the top of his thighs, dangerously close to being inappropriate, barely covering his more intimate parts.

"Gaia, I wish I'd had lessons like this when I was a cadet" Zack groaned barely making it to the bed before dropping the items he had been carrying.

"It's never too late to learn a new skill" Sephiroth reassured the soldier warmly.

They heard the front door open and close quickly followed by hurrying footsteps, as a breathless Reno threw himself into the room.

"What did I miss?" he gasped between breaths.

"Nothing yet" Cloud said smiling and adjusting his body back onto the bed more comfortably.

He could feel their eyes on him as he lay stretched out before them and it sent a pleasurable shiver running through his body. He watched, enjoying the view, as clothing was quickly removed. Boots and shoes had already been discarded by the front door, as always, and Cloud took in the sight as each man striped to his waist.

"You think we should take off our trousers as well, yo."

"It might be wise, considering the circumstances" Sephiroth agreed his eyes taking in the materials they would be using.

Trousers were removed to join the other clothes, but for the sake of modesty they kept their underwear on, at least for now.

Cloud closed his eyes as the bed's surface was shifted by the weight of three bodies settling on it.

"So how do we begin?" Zack asked, actually proud of himself for not having jumped the cadet already.

"Chose a colour and practise making shapes. Keep it simple to start with, like circles, squares ..."

"Hearts and stars" Reno finished for him.

"If you like" Cloud smiled, letting his body relax against the soft material underneath.

He shivered when the first cool liquid touched his hot, flushed skin. The sensation was both disturbing and pleasantly arousing as the thick substance began to spread across his skin.

"Oopps. Made a mistake" Zack admitted apologetically.

"Well clear it off and try again" Cloud encouraged lightly.

There was a moment's hesitation and then Zack's tongue was on his back lapping up the sticky substance. Cloud gave into the shudder which coursed through him and moaned as his body writhed under the soldiers advances.

"Hey, no fair you made me muck up" Reno whined as Cloud fought to control his breathing.

"Then start again" the cadet instructed him, sighing deeply.

Once again the blonde moaned in pleasure, as a tongue began to clear away the mistake on another part of his body. It was all Cloud could do to hold himself in place this time and he lay gasping once Reno had decided the area was clean enough to continue.

"Hey Seph, that's pretty good" Zack commented after several minutes of fun filled concentration.

"Well yours would be good as well if you didn't keep making mistakes" the general purred.

"Who said they were mistakes" Zack replied while grinning wildly.

Reno snorted from his place on the bed and even Sephiroth chuckled softly.

"So, It's not that I'm a bad teacher" Cloud sighed happily.

"Nope, best I've ever had. No way did I pay this much attention in my other classes."

"Same here" Reno chipped in, moving to add a swirl of strawberry sauce to his flower picture on Cloud's shoulder.

"I believe I am running out of space" the general aired, a hit of disappointment in his voice.

Cloud knew he wouldn't be able to see any of it, but by the feel of the substances on his body there truly wasn't much space left on his exposed flesh.

"I suppose I should go and wash this stuff off" he offered lazily.

"No way" Reno shot in quickly.

"We need to clean up properly, it's part of the lesson, right Seph?"

But Sephiroth was already running a tongue along one of the chocolate sauce lines on Cloud's calf and taking great delight in the way it made the cadet groan.

"Hey, no fair" Zack playfully whined before beginning his own attack on the blonde's body.

Reno looked at Cloud's face and met his eyes briefly, exchanging smiles with the moaning form, before moving to erase the swirl he had only just added.

Cloud became a ball of heat and desire as they sent his nervous system into overload. Their tongues on his body were both disturbing and powerful. It should have freaked him out to have them lapping on his body like this, but the awareness of his own arousal was indescribable. He moaned as they pushed his need to a dangerously high level, squirming beneath their touches as his body fought the tightness which was forming, as he gasped their names into the bed sheets. It was only when Sephiroth's tongue danced below the edge of the towel and caressed the flesh of his inner thigh that Cloud cried out, his body bucking against the bed and forcing his chest to rise suddenly.

Zack and Reno jumped back slightly and turned to look at the general, who merely looked back up at them with glowing eyes.

"Move" Zack commanded the general evenly

"I don't see why..."

"Because last time you rushed" Zack interrupted him evenly, already moving to take the general's position between Clouds legs.

"He insisted" Sephiroth pouted in defence.

"He said to fuck him, not break him"

"I didn't break him"

"No but he was sore afterward." The soldier informed his commanding officer.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to protest, but closed it wordlessly. He had been a bit rough on the cadet, but hearing the blonde beg him like that had just been too much, and then that kiss with Zack. The thoughts made the generals heart race and parts of his anatomy spring to full attention.

"Then what did you have in mind" he asked the soldier moving around to take the place where Zack had previously been.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we can work something out"

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm a piece of meat" Cloud growled interrupting their conversation

"Sure you are Spiky, and a damn fine piece of meat you are too"

"Move" Cloud growled at the soldier

"Huh?"

"You called me meat, so no fun for you either" he informed the soldier evenly

"Does that mean I get the pleasure" Reno asked trying to keep the ecstatic joy he was feeling from showing too much.

"When you put it like that, then yea, you do." Cloud replied giving the Turk a small smile of appreciation.

Reno practically skipped into his new position, while Zack sulked to the now vacant spot on the bed, Sephiroth merely looked on amused and silently pleased.

Reno really did have skilled hands, and it wasn't long before Cloud was moaning under the man's touch. Freshly slicked fingers worked their way into his body pushing and stretching the muscles within it. The Turks fingers began to brush around that sensitive spot within the cadet, always just slightly out of reach, but still so close it was almost torture.

It wasn't long before the tension in the room was lost amongst Cloud's sounds of pleasure, the general and soldiers need to touch and be a part of making those sounds, drawing them back into the love making.

Cloud was a trembling mass of cells when Reno's fingers withdrew and he pushed himself down against the retreating hand trying to keep it in place.

"Cloud" Reno chided softly, teasingly.

"Please" Cloud begged lifting his hips up in a silent offering.

Reno felt his heart skip a beat and held himself firmly in place. He counted to ten before breathing again and looked down at the wanting eyes in front of him.

"I want to try something" he offered as a way of explanation.

"Ok" Cloud breathed hesitantly.

Reno moved now, taking the tube of lubricant that he had used on Cloud's lower body and applied some to the cadet's hands. The blonde looked up at him clearly confused by this action.

"Rub your hands together, get them slippery for me."

Cloud did as he was instructed, although it was a little awkward due to his position on the bed. Once his hands were coated adequately he settled back on his front and looked at the Turk for further direction. Reno moved forward and placed a hand gentle on each of Clouds arms. He then moved the limbs gentle bringing them down to lay beside the cadets body with the palms facing up.

"Do you trust me?" he asked the now defenceless cadet.

"Yes" Cloud answered without hesitation, though his voice trembled slightly.

"Good."

Reno then turned his attention to the other men on the bed and indicated for them to join him.

"What do you have in mind?" Sephiroth asked his attention focused intently on the Turk.

"Simple. I take my place in Cloud and you guys take your place's in his hands. That way we all get to be in this position and enjoy the view."

"Brilliant" Zack cheered.

"Most ingenious" Sephiroth agreed.

"And what do I do?" Cloud asked peering over his shoulder.

"You my sweet little Cloudy, will enjoy yourself and let us have our wicked way with you" the Turk informed the cadet cheerfully.

"Ok"

Reno waited until Zack and Sephiroth had taken their positions and Cloud's hands were wrapped tightly around each man's erection. He had been forced to scold the cadet for teasing his comrades, when Cloud had decided to start molesting the men's body parts in his hands. Their collective moans had been enjoyable but also highlighted the fact that they were all pretty aroused already, there wouldn't be much need for a build up.

"Stop it Spiky" Zack warned the amused cadet, his voice strained.

Cloud was about to respond when he felt Reno's hard length press against his opening. He bit down on his bottom lip as the swollen organ began to move inside him, pushing past the firm wall of muscles and forcing itself deeper into his wanting body. Reno moved slowly, never stopping, but always hesitating to move forward before the blonde had adjusted to him. It became a pattern of a little bit in, a little bit out, then further in again until he filled the cadet completely.

Cloud cried out as Reno's body brushed over that place deep within him, as he pushed deep enough that the blonde could feel the other man's body pressed tightly against his own, and knew that the Turk was buried as far as nature would allow. Reno waited now, let the feel of Cloud's tightened muscles relax around him, gave the cadet a chance to adjust.

"Ready?" he asked the blonde breathlessly.

"Yes" Cloud sighed.

Reno moved first, drawing himself out of Cloud's body and then pushing back in again in one smooth motion. His second invasion into the blonde was mirrored by both Zack and Sephiroth as they began a steady momentum of thrusts within the cadet's hands. Cloud gasped in response to their synchronised actions and moaned as they moved against him as a single force.

Their bodies were now pushing against his, rocking him forward and into the bed, pinning him against the mattress. Unable to do anything but ride the wave, Cloud focused on the rise and fall of their movements. He felt the delightful hard length of Reno working its way deep inside him, the force of Zack and Sephiroth's controlled movements between his fingers. He felt that wonderful tightness forming in his body, low down where his groin ached to be touched. It was then that Cloud realised he was being touched, that the motions being created were pushing his own swollen need against the bed and it felt good, oh so very good.

Cloud moaned loudly and they began to move quicker, knowing the blonde was close by the way his body began to tremble in front of them.

"Cloud?" Reno gasped between thrusts.

"Yes" he gasped, his eyes closed tightly, as he fought for control.

"You wanna slow down or finish this?"

"Finish" Cloud gasped, a moan following it a second later.

Reno took him at his word and began to move faster, pushing deeper and harder, each thrust drawing a more desperate cry from the blondes lips. He held on until the last cry became never ending, as the cadets body jerked violently beneath them, as hot muscles clenched down tightly around him. Then and only then did he let himself go, did he cry out Cloud's name as he came deep with the cadet.

If Cloud and Reno's combined cries hadn't been enough to strip the remaining two of their control then the reflexes of the cadet's hands did. As Cloud's body shuddered with the orgasm that consumed him, his hands gripped the soldiers tightly and clenched repeatedly around the highly aroused flesh. They had no way to stop the sudden wave which hit them both, so instead let it sweep them away with the blond and the red head . They rode the pleasure together, breathing as one, hearts beating as one, bodies convulsing as one.

Zack and Sephiroth collapsed on either side of the cadet, his hands loosening enough to let them slip free. Reno pulled out of Cloud and slumped down beside Zack's body where the soldier drew him in for a tight embrace.

"That was a good idea" he breathed into the Turks ear.

"Thanks."

"Most enjoyable" Sephiroth agreed.

"Cloud?" Zack asked when the blonde failed to comment.

"Amazing" was all Cloud managed, before his eye lids fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep, a content smile on his delicate face.

"Man, I thought training was supposed to give him stamina." Reno whined softly.

"It is" Sephiroth noted with some concern.

"Maybe that guy hurt him more than he admitted." Reno suggested, the concern evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't worry too much" Zack said, cheerfully rising from the bed and making his way across the room.

"Why?" Reno asked suspiciously "What did you guys do before I got here?"

"Nothing, but Cloud had a little 'him' time in the shower earlier. Probably just worn out from too much loving" Zack teased.

Reno and Sephiroth looked at the cadet and smiled. The boy looked so young and innocent, his angelic face portraying nothing but sweetness and purity. Then their eyes travelled to the rest of his body and the remains of the afternoons activities were clearly visible on his naked torso.

"Agh, such perfect temptation" Sephiroth sighed

"Um yummy" Reno agreed

"Come on you two, we need to get cleaned up, there's still guests to entertain" Zack pointed out reluctantly.

"What about him, Yo"

"He can sort himself out when he wakes up" Zack informed the Turk before dragging him from the room.

Sephiroth followed a moment later, sparing one last look back at the scene before him. The naked blonde's body seemed to be glowing amongst the sheets which now covered it and the face looked so at peace.

"A perfect temptation" the general whispered one last time before turning to leave and closing the door behind him.


End file.
